I'm Still Here
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Harry ponders about his thoughts and feelings including his best friend. Song Fic.


Title: I'm Still Here

Characters: H/H

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Characters belong to JK and song belongs to Johnny Rzeznik.

Summary: Harry reflects on his feelings and his best friend.

Chapter 1: I'm Still Here

Harry just stared at his headmaster with an emotionless look on his face. His headmaster just looked back at him, his eyes sombre as he tried to probe into Harry's mind only to find that he couldn't.

"You have to do this," Dumbledore told Harry, after reminding Harry of his destiny, and watched as the young man, barely pass adulthood stood up and walked out of his office, away from his destiny.

Away from being used as a weapon for the greater good.

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Harry bumped into Snape, who just sneered down at him.

"Do watch where you are going Potter – just like your father you are," Snape hissed at Harry before shaking his head. "Always acting like he owned the world and everyone had to bow down to him."

Harry watched as Snape continued walking up the stairs to the headmaster's office before he shook his head sadly and walked out of the Castle and over to the lake.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man._

_You can take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

Harry just looked up into the night sky where the full moon was shining brightly before he sat down and brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them close.

Harry closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the surrounding. The soft lapping of the ripples against the rocks, the soft hoots of the owls, the wind whistling around in the forest before he turned his head as a tear escaped from his close eyelids.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_The don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

A pair of soft arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, cuddling him close to a soft warm body.

Harry brought his head up, startled before he turned his head to the side and saw that his best friend was holding him close before she gave him a tender sad smile. Harry just gave her a sad smile in return before he turned back to look at the lake and rested his head on her shoulder.

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

They had seen a lot together. She was the only one who understood him. The only one who stood by his side and never expected him to change to fit everyone else's expectation of him.

She just expected him to be himself and he loved her for that. She was the only one who kept him sane and maybe…she could help him find his reality in this crazy mess he found himself in.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

He felt a pair of lips press against the back of his head and he turned fully to look at her. She just looked back at him with tears pooling in her eyes. Harry felt his heart clench when he saw them before he cupped a cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Can you help me dream?" Harry whispered and she gave him a tender smile as she nodded.

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_And the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

The world wanted him to change. They were the one who slept during the most dangerous time of their lives. They wanted to believe that they weren't in danger but in the process, it meant Harry's life was put in danger more often than it should have been.

So many things could have been prevented if people actually sat up and took attention to a young man. So many deaths could have been prevented if they had woken up in time. So many lies could have been stopped if they had stopped listening to the whispers of the untruth.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

Harry leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. She swallowed softly as she lifted up a hand and cupped his cheek, softly brushing her thumb over the graze on his cheek.

"Can you help me belong?" Harry whispered and she gave a soft sob.

"Oh Harry…you've always belonged with me – you've always been real to me," she whispered and Harry smiled sadly.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered and she gave him a tender smile.

"I love you too," she whispered back before he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

For once, he felt like he belonged…he belonged in her arms.

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
